Oops! You've kidnapped my heart!
by AhhLii
Summary: What happens when two big time rush fans get kidnapped! ... all shall be revealed ...  Pt. 1 of every chapter. Collab story with omgitsmrshenderson
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me again! I'm sorry I've not posted !I've been super busy going to concerts!but I'm doing this with celine, so if you wanna see the second part of this, go to her page!

* * *

><p>'Cassandraaaaa!' My voice echoed throughout the silent house. 'One minute!' a voice replied, coming from a room far away. My feet paced back and forth, waiting for the girl to appear. The sound of my shoes daintily pressing on the oak wooden floor seemed to bring the dull house to life, creating a beat to which the birds outside responded, chirping in time, and the wind began to blow melodically through the curtains, making the blossom on the tree fly gracefully though the air, and land silently on the ground, reaching their destination, letting the olive green grass breathe a sigh of relief as the wind continued to make nature dance.<p>

My feet continued to aimlessly prance around the empty flooring in time to natures tune, whilst I was mentally singing 'Plant Life' by Owl City in my mind, pretending the bare living room floor was a forest, bursting with life and vivid colours, whilst I waltz in and out of the tree's with the prefect guy for me, who unfortunately only lived in my head, and was unable to join reality. Part of me was glad that my perfect guy wasn't in reality. I mean reality is a lovely place, but I don't ever want to live there. My imagination is brimming with life which reality can't handle, and I'm fine with it, as long as reality has some sort of things which I can express my emotion through.

'Autumn?' a questionable voice called me, as I span around 180 degrees to be greeted by the questionable looks which was being sent my way by my friend, Cassandra. 'That's me!' I replied, whilst trying to make it look like I'd not been prancing around our new empty house for the last 20 minutes. 'Shall we go?' I asked, hoping the response would be 'yes' so I could go out and follow the wind patterns of the wind and dance around nature as the blossom had done not moments before.

I didn't get a yes. I got a nod of the head, which was like a yes, but a lazy yes, so it was fine with me! A smile widened on my face, as did on hers, as we fled for the large old, red door, positioned at the front of the house as a driveway sprawled across our front yard, with that same blossom tree standing proudly as it's pink children was chosen to dance with the wind one by one.

We hopped into the car which was positioned oddly on the drive way as we headed into town, blaring some random music which appeared on the radio which was a song by Big Time Rush. As the streets seemed endless the music never stopped playing until the car grinded to a halt outside a restaurant both of us had never heard of.

We had set ourselves a goal of going to an irregular restaurant everyday for a month, so this by now was no surprise.

We was 19 days into our challenge, and this was our 19th stop on our trip to uncover cool foods which we never knew existed in our local area, or if we was unlucky, _the worst_. We shut the doors on the car, and made our way into the café, something didn't feel right. It felt as it a fog was in the air and unlike most places, we couldn't see what was happening in the future. I didn't feel safe, but I wafted the mist from my eyes to reveal a blurry path in my head, and I tried to convince myself everything was going to be okay.

I plastered a smile on my face as we both left the car, feeling uneasy and sick to my stomach, but I knew everything would be fine if they had cheesy fries inside, or at least I hoped it would.

* * *

><p>WHOA WHOA WWHHOOOOAA, cliff hanger right? no biggie! go to .netu/2756204/, select the same story as this one, to read part two of chapter one!:D

ttyl!oxxoox


	2. Chapter 2

Guys ... I'M SO SORRY IT'S ALL MY FAULT NOTHINGS BEEN POSTED AND I CAN'T APPOLOGISE MORE BUT SO MUCH BAD STUFF HAS HAPPENED RECENTLY SO ... I will now shut up, and let you read!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as the light material swayed at the side of the widows, projecting the sunlight into my eyes like it did the afternoon previously. I was awake. I didn't have food poisoning. It was the day.<p>

My eyes grew increasingly wider the more reality kicked in, but the more reality kicked in, the more my head began to throb. I let my legs swing off the side of the bed, forcing my body upwards, moving my feet around the cream carpet which covers the entirety of my room.

My eyes are fixated on the ocean-like sky. The pearly white clouds. The perfection. I wished that I could only join the birds which can go any where they want, and go to what ever concert they want for free. I let out a slight sigh as I stood up and headed for the door to make my way downstairs.

'1,2,3,4,5,6,-', I count the steps on the stair case as I wander down, trying not to get fixated on the blossom tree which is decreasing in colour to prepare for summer. I closed my eyes when I was on the bottom step, deeply breathed out, and then opened my eyes as if to find a new house, except it was exactly the same.

I needed a new perspective on life, and I can't do this with an empty stomach! I smiled slightly thinking of the excitement of today as I poured some cereal into a bowl, and then turned it into a meal by adding milk. I placed my bowl on the table and began to eat it with a spoon, whilst flicking on the TV with the remote which was left on the table from the night before. MTV hits appeared on my screen with a certain four guys who I was going to see today.

Almost as soon as they appeared, Cassandra followed, leaping down the staircase and almost pressing her face up against the screen, freaking out. I laughed slightly, turning up the volume, but my head was still secretly throbbing, as if a bull was trapped inside my head and could only see red. I smiled through the pain as I finished my cereal, wanting to cry laughing at my best friend, who was currently doing a mix of screaming and singing whilst dancing around the TV at Big Time Rush. If there was one thing I loved about my best friend, it was the way she could unintentionally cheer me up no matter how I felt on the inside.

As Cassandra's eyes fell to the floor as Big Time Rush was replaced by another Boy band, wanting to steal the limelight of the fan girls hearts, that's when it happened. It began to kick in; excitement. She looked blankly at the screen and started screaming hysterically. I would have joined in too if I wasn't laughing! But still, I'm excited too, I'm just keeping it to myself with all of these worries and fears of what may or may not happen today trapped firmly in my head. My breathing quickened. I tried to panic but I couldn't.

"Cassandraaaaa?" I uttered, expecting a reply. "Mmm? she asked curiously, stopping all outwards signs of excitement. "What if something happens today? ... like ... something really bad?" I nervously questioned, looking into my empty cereal bowl as my fan girl friend stood opposite me, laughing. "Like what!" she giggled, "We're kidnapped? or eaten by fish? oooo or that woman we met yesterday comes asking for a tip?"  
>I just wanted to sink into a hole right there and then. I just have a feeling, a strange feeling that something will happen. I can't shake it off even if my best friend is laughing at me, or she thinks she's laughing with me, but still. I guess I'll have to suck it up to see big time rush ... I hope they're good!<p>

Cassandra looked at the large, plain clock on the wall. Her eyes widened as she stared me blankly in the face. 'Autumn. Upstairs. Now. WE NEED TO GET READY.' she demanded, fleeing up the staircase and into her room, followed by a loud bang of the door. I laughed to myself, slowly making my way to my room. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all ...

* * *

><p>Like iiiittt? want mmoooorrreee?<p>

HEAD OVER TO CELINE'S PAGE HERE ( .net/u/2756204/ ) AND READ PART TWO OF THE STORY!:D (it's under the same title, so don't worry people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more it's ALL my fault this story hasn't been updated! so I'm sorry but I'm not! I've been busy and blah!**

**but I have news! 1) HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**2) ... I only went and met big time rush on monday didn't I!:D Omfg I'm so happy! they was the lovliest people ever, so now, I know how they'd react in front of fans BOOM, RESEEAARRCCHHH FOR STORREEHHH! well, that and I really wanted to meet them and Logan stroked my lion hat on my head, and they was beautiful and I'll stfu now! so ... please read ... please read ...**

* * *

><p>A man dressed in black with a earpiece in his left ear appeared from the opposite side of the stage and whispered something to Kendall and Carlos. The more he spoke words to them, the more concerned they looked. "Erm, sorry guy's, we'll be back in a minute!" Kendall quickly proclaimed before running off the stage, following Carlos, who was chasing the guy (who I guessed was some sort of usher or worked back stage running errands). The people around me booed and hissed as they fled, but I couldn't wait to see my best friend walk on stage with an amazing band! I grabbed my flip camera from my pocket and held it in my hand, waiting for something to happen.<p>

I glanced at the side of the stage which Cassandra walked though repeatedly. It was now 5 minutes since I'd seen her and no one had been on stage since. All of the remaining band were stood on stage, awkwardly staring into the souls of the audience, whilst they whispered and muttered between themselves. behind me I heard waves of whispers, most of them including the phrases "That girl ...", "I wish I was her", "Where did they go?", "I just want to see them" and even "Mom, why can't I have a hotdog?". I tried to block out the noise and concentrate, nothing worked. 'Where are you, Cassandra?' I thought to myself, tapping the toes of my right foot on the floor repeatedly whilst excitedly waiting for the all important moment.

Another 5 minutes passed.

Surely something should have been sorted out by now, but no. The people who swarmed behind me like flies all began to become impatient and wanted their beloved boy band, where I just wanted to see my friend. "BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!" the impatient crowd chanted, with a few brave souls often pitching in with a sharp " HURRY UP" before trying to get back into the rhythm of the chant.

10 minutes passed, meaning for 20 minutes the stage was empty. People began to leave, getting angry and frustrated at why their favourite band wasn't in their favourite place; right in front of them. As the people began to leave as quickly as sugar though a sieve I stood there. Waiting.

2 minutes later, the crowds were slowly but surely thinning out, yet no one seemed bothered by it, people just muttered "I don't even like them anyway.", "They're awful to their fans" or "We've seen one direction, so let's go" before deserting their joy and entertainment behind.

I intently looked at the stage, hoping for some sign of Cassandra, maybe on a jet ski with Logan, laughing. but instead, I got something okay, but not as good. The man. He appeared again, yet this time he whispered to Dustin, who at this point was still in the dark about the whole situation, yet was just talking to various people on other instruments, yet his expression quickly turned sour as he nodded his head, and looked directly at me. As he began to walk, staring at me, a few people began to scream, yet others was confused of his importance, but no one was quiet ; all except for me.

Two large security guards suddenly appeared next to me as soon as Dustin was in front of me on stage. He nodded to the incredibly tall men who nodded back to him as a sign of respect and knowledge of what was going on. But what _was_ going on?  
>Dustin hopped off stage and was stood in front of me, loudly whispering into my ear whilst girls screamed. "You are that girls friend right?" He questioned, blankly staring at me as I quickly nodded. He signalled with his hands to follow him. My suspicion grew as I was let through the barriers by the security guards who gave me a nod, like one you give to people who have just lost a relative or a loved one at a funeral, but I hadn't lost any body had I?<p>

As I followed Dustin around the side of the stage, as he flashed his backstage passes to multiple people as they all willingly let me in. We passed rows or clothes, lighting, and lot's of smoke machines and other props which were needed on stage, we came across multiple stools. Carlos was sat on one, just staring at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. Kendall was pacing back and forth, acting out different scenarios in his head and miming insignificant actions with his hands whilst muttering to himself. He continued to stare at the ground too. James on the other hand was leaning some form of structure which was used on stage earlier in the performance, also staring at the ground, but he wasn't moving.

Dustin stopped and I stopped a few metres behind him. He coughed slightly as the 3 anxious boy's eyes quickly focused on Dustin. "This is her friend." Dustin stated before ushering me forward as the 3 guys settled on stools, which was quickly formed into a circle shape. James patted a seat on his left and uttered "sit down, I think you'll need too." before returning into his neutral position on the stool.

I sat down. Carlos was on my left, James on my right, with Kendall facing me directly. Dustin grabbed a seat and placed it in between Kendall and Carlos. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "Well ..." Carlos tried to reply, but it seemed that he didn't know how to phrase his sentence. James and Kendall looked at each other, and then at Dustin and Carlos for inspiration, but nothing. They both sighed and looked at the floor.

I noticed something. Logan wasn't there. And nether was Cassandra. What if something happened to them? Was they alright? If the wasn't I don't even know what I'd do ... I mean, what could you do with a situation like this?  
>I didn't even know what happened but I know something wasn't right, it was for from it.<p>

"Where's Cassandra?" I asked, "and where's Logan?" I added, waiting for a response.

"Erm, well ..." James began, as tears began to form in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>no ... GO READ CELINE'S PART!:D (unless it's not up, then in that case WAIT FOR A BIT, YOU'LL BE FINE! IT WILL BE ... <em>epic<em> ;D )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm getting better at posting now ... but if I don't post tomorrow then don't kill me because you'll have Celine's half at least & I'll be watching the woman in black and then on Saturday I'm going to a gig and oh god I'm just going to write loads more now so no one shouts at me ... please read :3**

* * *

><p>"... and that's what happened." James concluded, wiping away a single tear which was rolling down his cheek. The band which remained on the stools sat there in complete silence ; no words could express how hurt and upset we all felt in that moment. "So ... they're gone?" I broke the torture, which was returned by a nod from James, who witnessed the whole crime take place.<p>

We all just sat there. Un-able to do anything but breath whilst the crowds of people was told that 'there was an emergency' as they was ushered into their cars. As the crowds drifted, the more nervous and scared I felt inside. I mean, I was alone. Sure, I was sat with a band who this morning I was so excited about seeing in concert, but now I saw them as regular people who felt regular pain and regular sorrow, like the rest of us. I wasn't with some super famous band, I was with people who knew what I was feeling, and would probably never contact again.

Many minutes had past, yet no one could say a single word. no one could barely move. Everyone, especially James, was upset about the situation in hand. "We need a plan." Kendall demanded, raising his head and making us all hold eye contact with him as his head turned, looking at us all with an informative stare. I think we all knew that he had a plan brewing inside his mind, yet the question is, what would happen!

"Follow me." Kendall directed, as we all slowly stood up and followed him into a large white tent filled with bean bags and sofas which was probably used as a green room. Three sofas faced the end which was directly opposite to me, placed in front of a large moveable whiteboard which had a diagram of the stage badly drawn onto it in a blue whiteboard pen. The guys took their places on the sofas, Kendall standing in front of the whiteboard with a pen in his hand ready to sprawl out some sort of plan, but I stayed behind, I just stood off-centre in the middle of the tent.

Part of me didn't feel right, like I didn't fit in. I mean, they didn't even know my name, but I knew them very well. And they probably didn't care about Cassy, they probably _only_ cared about Logan. I mean, I care about Logan, but she's my best friend. We needed to do something, even if it meant I did something to save my friend, and they did what they could to save theirs.

"What are you doing? Sit down with us." Kendall assertively shouted at me. I didn't know what to do. My heart started racing. I just started thinking about everything bad that had happened today. I froze for a second, before shyly sitting on the very edge of a patchwork sofa. I wasn't doing this so I could 'hang out with my favourite boy band' like most people would, I was doing this to save my friend. My _best_ friend.

I sat there in utter silence for 2 hours. not once did anyone ask for my name, what my best friend was called, or where they'd even gone (which no one could answer anyway), but they seemed to have a bulletproof plan to get their friend back involving lot's of things they don't have. I'm someone who loves to use their imagination at all possibilities, but this was serious. Whilst Kendall was talking, I began to silently raise my hand like a child in school. Kendall looked at me, slightly confused. "What's up, um sorry, we didn't really get introduced" he spoke, softly towards the end, the guilt was looming over his words. "Oh, well I'm Autumn, I'm a big fan, but, I think you've missed something really, well ... basic from your plan ...". my head looked around the room at Kendall, James and Carlos, as I uttered the 3 words which would change their ideas of what to do. "Phone the police?" Carlos' face dropped. James was stunned. Kendall was nodding, contently at my ideas. " I mean, they'll be able to help us, _righ_t?" I added, before shuffling back slightly onto the sofa, pretending like I hadn't said a thing.

Before I knew it, the police was here. I wanted them to be here, because they was helping them and me recover some of the people who we held dear in our hearts, but something didn't feel right about them being here. A similar feeling swept over me like it did this morning when I was at breakfast when life was great. I remained in the same spot whilst the police men and women tried to find evidence from multiple places like the stage where the crime happed, and to see if any mysterious markings were left by the person or people who like to cause others great amounts of pain.

A tear began to roll down my cheek. _'Why did I have to do this?'_ I thought to myself, trying to block out all thoughts, and successfully failing with my attempted actions. As I began to fall into a pit of sorrow, closing my eyes in an attempt to block out the world outside my mind, I felt a large jolt on the sofa next to me, and the presence that I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes to find James sat next to me, with a blank expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice sounded concerned as he looked into my eyes. "Not really" I replied, moving my vision down to my navy blue converses. "but who could be at a time like this?" I replied, slightly smiling, moving my vision upwards to his eyes. We just stared at each other. I could see the pain and anguish he was feeling in his heart, as his eyes glistened like glass. "It's going to be okay, Autumn." He reassured me, reaching for my hand with a shared smile of emotions slowly creeping onto his face.

It was at that moment when I realized. Something was different. Very different to how I'd ever felt. As soon as our hand collided my world seemed to change, and I began to feel different. A feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach. This feeling wasn't bad. For once it was incredibly nice. It felt like there was a tiny blossom tree inside of me, and the blossom was beginning to dance around inside me like it had done yesterday in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>You lliiikkkee? really? no? oh, okay ... WELL GO TO .netu/2756204/ AND CLICK ON 'OOPS YOU KIDNAPPED MY HEART' FOR PART TWO OF EVERY CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

A whole day passed.  
>I was staying with Kendall, Carlos, Dustin and James on the tour bus for the time being. Although they didn't know me that well, they seemed to welcome me into their little friendship group which was quite surreal. Most people imagine being friends with them being really fun, full of hilarious antics, not really upsetting and slightly depressing, all of us missing people we love.<br>We spent most of our time on twitter, trying to see if anyone who was at the concert knew any information about where our friends were, yet people began to start trending topics hating on Cassandra and Logan as if they was a couple and they meant to be kidnapped. For around an hour '#KeepCassieRescueLogan' was the top trending topic, closely followed by '#LookingForLogie' and 'LeaveCassie' ... worldwide. Also I was getting hate in my twitter feed as if I meant for her to be taken away from us. Like this was all part of some twisted scheme to befriend the boys whilst also causing a national scandal. It's as if everyone saw Celine as the nations heartbreaker and her friend was assumingly the accomplice.

Right now, if I could go back in time to the incident, then I wouldn't have let her go. I'm not saying that I would let someone else go, and let all of the misfortune I'm having right now onto someone else but I'd rather go back to the morning and warn myself whilst I was at the bottom of the stairs. I could just imagine myself in awkward situations, ignoring the signs I've tried to place for myself and ultimately never changing what happened at all. One thing I've learned about myself over the past few hours is that I'm getting too caught up in my imagination. As much as I love thinking up stories and pretending live everything's okay, it's not. I needed to save my friend.

For someone with an imagination, finding what to do was the most difficult thing in the world. I tried to think outside the box, yet thinking outside the box just became daydreaming about James which wasn't helping anyone (even though it was awfully fun). I needed a good plan, one which would help someone dear to me in need, but what ever I did would become over the top in my mind and end in pain and misery. It's like a storm cloud was permanently pressed over my head, telling me to check twitter every five minutes to read all of the hateful things people was saying. It's like my brain was addicted to reading what they was saying, yet my heart was taking a beating my chest, as it was sinking further and further down until I wasn't even sure if I had a heart beat any more.

As the hate began flooding in I stayed in the safe haven of a bunk of the bed, hoping that soon we would be parked in my drive so we could all create a base camp for the SCL project (Save Cassandra and Logan). I felt like I was no longer in a tour bus, but a boat. The water surrounding was comments made by people online. There was nothing I could do or say to make them stop, I just had to go with the tide and use what people had against me in my favour. But the question was, how would I achieve this?  
>The hate which was once in my mind was also beginning to form in the real world as tears, which began to stream down my cheeks like a river. I was sick of this. I was sick of all of this. I just want my best friend back. I tried not to make a sound before I heard a whisper in the silent bus.<p>

"Autumnnn, Autumnnn?" the voice repeated. "what?" I bitterly replied, peeling back the little curtain covering the bed just enough so I could peek out. It was Carlos. "wanna come and sit with me?" he offered, his eyes glancing at table and chairs built into the tour bus. He began to smile more and more as I made my way over to table and sat on one side. As I sat down, Carlos sat opposite me, with a questionable look in his eyes. "I know it's not perfect right now, but we need to find them and we really need your help" He began, his eyes wandering around the room slightly yet always coming back into contact with mine. "do you have anything of hers we can use to find her?" I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say. "I don't think so." I sadly replied, my eyes lowering down to look at the table. "I just want everything to be perfect, but it's not at it won't be." I uttered. Carlos sighed. "I think you should know."

Know what? Know who? Know when? I wish I was Carlos so I already knew, but that would be slightly strange. For a minute, I felt like I was looking over the conversation. For a minute I wasn't the girl with problems, I was the person who was being extremely nosey, but I was strangely okay with this.

"James." Carlos whispered into my ear. The name rung around my head. I mean what could he do? What has he done? Was it all his fault? If it was, then I'd never forgive him. I mean, I hardly know him! He might be really cute, but still it would be all his fault my friends gone, and then what do I do?  
>"I think he-" Carlos began.<p>

Suddenly Kendall stormed through the door in the back of the tour bus "AUTUMN. CARLOS. WE KNOW HOW TO SAVE THEM." he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude ... go read Celin'es part now ... for PART TWWWOOOOO (du du ddduuuuuuu)<strong>


End file.
